


La otra cara

by samej



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se odian, y eso lo resume más o menos todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La otra cara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superpol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/gifts).



> Escrito para el [remix meme](http://minigami.livejournal.com/49392.html?thread=208368#t208368).

Se odian, y eso lo resume más o menos todo.

Se odian cuando se miran por encima de la mesa, con los ojos vidriosos del alcohol robado, el esternón sudado, la boca pastosa. Cuando Theon le hace la zancadilla al pasar cerca de él y todos se ríen porque los bastardos no saben ni andar, lo sabe todo el mundo, lo sabe _todo el mundo_. Jon solo frena en ese momento por Robb pero es más tarde cuando le va a demostrar, otra vez, cuánto le odia, cuando ya todo el mundo canta y baila y bebe e ignora al bastardo. 

Se odian cuando le encaja un puñetazo desde abajo, la mandíbula se cierra con un sonido que reverbera en el pasillo, y pilla tan de sorpresa a Theon que cae hacia atrás, hasta la pared, le persigue por el pasillo maldiciendo a sus ancestros. 

Se odian pero se buscan y parece casual pero no lo es el camino hasta la habitación, dejan la de Arya atrás, la de Sansa, que canta abajo con voz angelical mientras arriba ellos dos se aprietan el cuello y se dejan marcas que escuecen en los hombros. 

Se odian cuando es Theon el que le besa, siempre es él, siempre rompe los esquemas de Jon y lo hace cuando menos lo espera, le mete la mano en el pantalón y agarra la polla y aprovecha que Jon abre la boca para colar la lengua y morder los labios y aprieta su nuca hasta que duele.

—Bastardo —dice Jon, solo para ver qué se siente llamándoselo a otro.

Le odia porque se ríe y porque él no puede hacer lo mismo, la palabra le roza bajo la piel, le sabe amarga hasta que la lengua de Theon la limpia de ella, ahora solo sabe a sangre y eso está bien, la sangre de Theon, romperse el uno al otro. 

Odiarse está bien.

Follarse es aún mejor. 

Theon gana el control hoy, y lo saben ambos desde el principio, le da la vuelta contra la pared y le desnuda a tirones, Jon intenta hacer lo mismo con él pero no le deja, le sujeta las manos contra la piedra, respira en su cuello y muerde; y le mete dos dedos en la boca y Jon gime contra ellos aunque se meten demasiado y tiene que contener la arcada. Theon no para porque no es como trabajan ellos, porque se odian, y si se odian está bien hacerse daño.

Los dedos salen solo para repasar su espalda y bajar y entrar en su culo, primero uno, suave por un momento antes de recordar que no, que no es como lo hacen, que se odian, y entonces lo hace más fuerte, mete dos y los mueve dentro, abriendo, haciendo que gima, que apriete la cara con la pared, que intente dar la vuelta para, algo, para besarle o pegarle o matarle. Saca el culo más, quiere más, y un tercer dedo casi le da lo que necesita, se empuja contra él y Theon le susurra las cosas que también les dice a las putas y hay algo en ello que hace que le arda el bajo vientre pero no, no piensa en ello, piensa en esos dedos, en la respiración, en cómo dice “Jon”.

Le deja darse la vuelta para arrastrarle a la cama, le empuja contra ella y le levanta la pelvis de un tirón, le duele el culo cuando le da una, dos veces, le mete prisa, se coloca en su entrada y empieza a empujar y oh, eso sí que duele, le parte en dos, está demasiado poco preparado pero, si se odian, cómo iba a ser de otra manera.

Y es que se odian, pero Theon le habla al oído,” es perfecto, dios, Jon, dioses”, y solo hace que a Jon se le ponga aún más dura, que quiera sentir más que ese dolor que se funde con algo que no lo es, aprieta las palmas contra la sábana, las manos de Theon están a su lado, el ritmo aumenta y quiere hacerlo todo trizas, dice “The-”, dice, “dioses, Theon”, grita cuando un movimiento diferente da en el punto que le hace ver estrellas tras los ojos, los cierra fuerte porque siente que se cae.

Se odian, y aún así se tiene que agarrar a algo y mueve los dedos, tentativos bajo toda la violencia y acaricia su mano, piensa que la va a quitar y lo que hace es ponerla más bajo la suya, Theon deja que entrelace los dedos con los suyos, aprieta mientras le muerde la nuca y Jon gira la cabeza para besarle.

Se odian pero no en ese momento, con una mano de Theon bajo la suya, la otra rodea su polla y se mueve, arriba y abajo en movientos secos y al ritmo con el que embiste dentro de él, y Jon sabe que no va a aguantar mucho más, ya no puede besarle y aprieta la cara contra el colchón, cierra los ojos y se corre, tensándose como la cuerda de un violín, arqueándose contra él, y Theon suena ahogado cuando habla, “oh, maldita sea, tan estrecho”, y se corre con él, está tan dentro y tan duro que duele y el orgasmo se le alarga lo que parece un momento eterno, hay saliva en el colchón, todo es blanco y rojo y después negro. 

Se dejan engañar unos minutos más, con las respiraciones volviendo al ritmo habitual, los latidos tan rápidos que parecen acompasados, los labios de Theon en su nuca, la mano aún entrelazada, hasta que tienen que volver a lo de siempre, tienen que volver a ser Jon el bastardo y Theon el cabrón.

Se dejan engañar hasta que tienen que volver a odiarse.


End file.
